


They both needed to

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [54]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It makes sense to only them but they enjoy it





	

Kakashi had spent too much time on his own. Shinobis were like that. Alone. Distant but most of them had clans and the aching void never seemed to sweep up many of them.

But there was the loneliness of being dismissed and forgotten that he was mostly familiar with. He had started by being efficient and settled for being loyal and by the time he had hit his mid-twenties excepting one or two people he had been alone.

But not now. It was different now. He had ignored it before but the need to reach out and grab hold so he would never be alone again, that need nagged him. Drove him crazy and no matter what he did the voice would get quiet for a while before it was ridiculously loud once again.

The worst thing about that need was the reason it kept recurring and being so damn noisy was the person causing it was oblivious!

They had been so happy keeping things as they were. As they had been and Kakashi had tried so damn hard to do the same even as he caught whiffs of their scent and as a hard body pressed against his own for a moment too long.

He had been alone too long and he had no other option than the one fate gave him. Naruto’s surprise actually irritated him. It had just been a split second but he had wanted to pull down his mask and press his lips against Naruto’s or do it through the mask.

Yet the blonde had caught on quick choosing not to confront him. But he had not been exactly running either. Kakashi waited precious seconds but enough had been enough. When he had got nothing but a tease he had been willing to groan. But Naruto had been open to the suggestion and really that was all that mattered.

If he had limped home a little discomforted no one was the wiser.

X

And on the surface nothing had changed. Naruto was Naruto and as much as Kakashi lusted after and loved him he knew the boy could be a little dense from time to time. Kakashi had not expected them to start participating in raging displays of PDA but he had expected that he would have had to pull the blonde away with pliers.

He should have guessed it would end up opposite to his calculations. So few actually understood Naruto. He was one of them but out of five times he was bound to get one or three predictions wrong.

X

“But I’m not easy.” Naruto protested his amused eyes at contrast with his tone. “It’s been the second date Kakashi-sensei.” He teased. His hand was on the doorknob behind him and Kakashi knew a wrong step and Naruto would be inside in a flash.

“No one said anything about being easy.” He replied. “But it is still early. We can chat for a bit.”

“And we know how fine our last chat went.” Naruto teased. “Nope! Forget it Kakashi-sensei. This is going slow.”

“So no kiss.” Kakashi said. He made sure to inject the right amount of remorse into his tone and watched Naruto bite his lip in apparent regret.

“Yeah.” He murmured. “No kiss.”

“I see.” Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood watching Naruto. He was amused. Technically this was the tenth date but since he had ‘behaved badly’ Naruto had struck those from the record. Admittedly he was not entirely to blame. He might have struck the match but Naruto had dumped the fuel. And fanned the flames. “Pity.” He murmured.

“Well that happens when you want to hang onto your virtue.” Naruto grinned. His eyes shone with his amusement and it took all of Kakashi’s strength to not point out how thoroughly Naruto had thrown that aside on the evening of the first ‘date’ it had not been Kakashi pinning Naruto to the wall after all. But it had been him who had dropped to his knees and-

He broke off into a cough and looked over Naruto’s head wishing for a plan so he could get inside. Sadly, he had none and Naruto was not shy about running either.

“Well your virtue will be safe tonight.” He managed to answer. “You’re free next week? I come back from my mission then.”

“Then I’ll welcome you back.” Naruto’s eyes danced and Kakashi felt a little bit wary. “How about a date at the hot springs?”

Naruto had some sort of plan for an evil tease. Kakashi could feel it. However, he had a trick or two up his sleeve. The hot springs? It would turn out fine all right but Kakashi. Finally, he would get more than a nibble of the young fox.

But even when he finally did make a meal out of Naruto, he would return for more. It was a dish for the rest of your life.

He moved quickly before Naruto could flee, his chaste kiss causing the blond to flush and quickly release the doorknob. “Next week.” He promised.


End file.
